


The time Dean's secret almost gets him arrested but actually gets him laid (not official title)

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 67 Impala - Freeform, 69 Camaro, Bobby mentioned - Freeform, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Police Officer Castiel, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Uniform Kink, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the one where Cas is too busy to fix his own car and takes her to Bobby's shop. Dean is the mechanic working there. He finds out Cas is a cop and gets flustered and Castiel gets suspicious. Secrets come out and then sexy times ensue. I suck at summaries as you can tell... and titles for that matter. Comment if you have a better title in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Dean's secret almost gets him arrested but actually gets him laid (not official title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Dean slowly turned around and fuck he knew it! This guys was fucking smoking. He had blue eyes that looked like the sea in a storm. Raven coloured hair that seemed like someone had spent hours running their hands through it. A sharp chiseled jaw that looked like you could cut your hand on, with dark stubble covering it, fuck he wondered how that would feel between his thighs giving him stubble burn. He shook his head and stepped to the side.
> 
> “Umm how can help you?” He asked.
> 
> “Is Bobby around?” The man asked, looking around.

Dean was buried under the hood of a dark blue '67 challenger when he heard someone clear their throat right behind him. He swore loudly and stood straight up, banging his head on the underside of the hood hard enough to cause the stand to give way. Dean ducked in reflex and the man behind him managed to catch the hood before it could give him a concussion, if he already didn't have one from how hard he had hit his head earlier.

“Sorry about that.” The man said in a deep voice and holy fuck did this guy eat gravel for a living Dean thought as he felt a shiver go down his spine at the voice which was near his ear. He turned his head slightly and saw the position they were in. Dean was pressed against the front of the car with the man's chest so close to his back he could feel the heat radiating off him. Both the man's hands were on either side of him holding the hood still, just high enough to be above his head.

“No, uhh, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention to the door.” Dean rasped out in a high pitch and what the fuck just happened to his voice. He coughed, “Umm, you can drop that, thanks.” Dean said sounding relatively normal now.

“You're kind of still in the way.” The man whispered, lips brushing over Dean's ear.

Dean leaned back enough to move his head out from under the hood's zone, which still caused the entire length of Dean's back to be pressed against the other man's. The man brought the hood down and his arms brushed against Dean's sides and Dean had to suppress another shiver. Shit, he hasn't even seen this guys face and he was already getting a hard on from him. Please don't be hot, Dean prayed. He didn't know what it was but he just couldn't help but become a blubbering mess when it came to hot guys. Girls? No problem, he could charm the pants right off them but something about guys left him feeling flustered. He was openly bisexual so it wasn't guys in general it was just the really hot ones. Hearing the man's voice though, and the feeling of his firm, hard chest against his back he knew he was going to be royally fucked. The man dropped the hood of the Challenger and took a step back. Dean slowly turned around and fuck he knew it! This guys was fucking smoking. He had blue eyes that looked like the sea in a storm. Raven coloured hair that seemed like someone had spent hours running their hands through it. A sharp chiseled jaw that looked like you could cut your hand on, with dark stubble covering it, fuck he wondered how that would feel between his thighs giving him stubble burn. He shook his head and stepped to the side.

“Umm how can help you?” He asked.

“Is Bobby around?” The man asked, looking around.

“No but he's left me in charge.” Dean said wiping his hands on a rag he picked up, giving his hands something to do.

“Oh I see. Well I was wondering if you could take a look at my car. Something's been rattlin in her for about two weeks now. I could've looked at her myself but I just don't get the time. Keep saying I'll do it tomorrow and then the next but my job sort of gets in the way of my personal life.” He said.

Oh wow, guy knew about cars as well. Could he get any better.

“Yea sure uhh...”

“Novak, Castiel Novak.” The man, Castiel, answered.

“Dean Winchester, Nice to meet you.” Dean said holding out his hand.

“Pleasure.”

Castiel said taking Dean's offered hand and shaking it firmly, which led Dean to believe that he had power behind his grip. Shit it felt nice to have his had held by Cas' slightly larger one. 

Dean nodded, “Alright Castiel, I'll take a look at her. Did you bring her in today?”

Castiel nodded, “Just outside.”

Dean nodded following him outside and then he lost his shit.

“Oh holy shit Cas!” He exclaimed. Castiel whipped around, brows furrowed and eyes searching for danger. Then realized Dean was looking at his car and making heart eyes at her.

“Cas! You didn't tell me you drove a '69 Camaro!” Dean yelled out looking at the black beauty in front of him, looking back at him in her excellent condition. The car look like it was treasured and a man who looks after his car like it's his prized possession, especially a classic car like Castiel's gave him something to fall for, not even ugly looks could change that and Cas... well Cas' looks were a bonus.

“Cas?” Castiel asked raising his eyebrow, smirking slightly.

Dean blushed, “Sorry, does that bother you?”

“No it's fine.” Cas said, “and also we've known each other for five minutes, I didn't exactly have a chance to tell you what I drove.”

Dean nodded his head, “True... Alright let's take a look at this beauty.” Dean said walking over to it.

“Actually...” Cas ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further,” I need to get to work. Which is why I brought her here. No freakin time for anything.” He said, muttering the last part though Dean still heard it.

Dean smiled softly, “That's okay. We'll take a look at it once you're free. Come by anytime tonight.” Dean said. “Park her inside, it's safer there.”

Cas pulled the keys out of his pocket and held them for a moment before he held them out in front of Dean. Dean looked up into Cas' eyes in shock.

“You'd let me drive her?” Dean asked in awe.

“Yes, I trust you Dean. I know you'll take good care of her. Bobby told me you have a '67 Impala and how much care you take of it. I hope you'll take just the same amount of care for my baby as you do for yours.” Cas said.

Dean nodded, “Of course Cas, Couldn't let anything happen to a beauty like this.” Jesus this guy was perfect. 

Cas smiled, “Great, I'll come by later tonight after my shift if I make it. How long are  
you open till?” He asked.

“We close at 9:00 pm but don't worry about that, I'll probably still be in the back. Just come around the back and knock on the door. I can... uhh... I can give you my um... number if you know, you want to call and make sure... and um maybe I don't know just you know wanna hang out after?” He asked, hopefulness sneaking into his tone near the end, which Castiel caught on too.

"Yea, I'd like that." Cas answered back, he sensed Dean's nervousness and made sure his voice was soft and not harsh in the way he's talking which sometimes took a permanent role in his life due to his line of work.

Dean let out a breath of relief and smiled at him.

"Alright I'll just grab my card for you." Dean said.

Cas nodded and followed him inside. Dean handed him his car and Cas pulled out his wallet to place it in there.

"Here I'll give you mine as well." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and took the offered card. He looked it over and his eyes bulged out slightly. On the card said,

Assistant Commissioner Castiel Novak,  
Vancouver Police Department.

"You're a cop?" Dean choked out. Fuck this guy was out to kill him. How could someone be so perfect?

"Yes, Is that a problem?" Cas asked, hard gravely voice returning as he tilted his head like he was studying Dean.

Dean felt his face flush. Shit Cas needed to stop staring at Dean like that unless he wanted his bones jumped.

"Noo, no. Not a problem." Dean squeaked out holding up his hands.

"You're not hiding anything in this garage of yours are you, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked raising an eyebrow. He took a few steps closer to him.

Dean swallowed hard, yup this guy was going to make him cream his pants. Mr. Winchester? Fuck that was hot coming out his mouth like that. Also, the fact Dean has a uniform kink does not help his case.

"Nno, No sir." Dean quickly answered.

"Well then you have no reason to be so nervous do you?" Cas asked suspiciously.

"No, it's just... I..." He stopped halfway and felt the flush spread down to his chest and given the intense stare Cas was giving his bare neck and what was exposed of his upper chest in his mechanic's overall, he had noticed it too.

"You got something against cops, Dean?" He asked.

"What? No! No it's not that." Dean yelled out quickly.

“Really? Then what is it?” Cas asked stepping into Dean's personal space. 

Dean turned his head down and to the side. He could feel Cas' warm breath on his cheek. 

“Look at me when I'm talking to you Mr. Winchester.” Castiel said, chest rumbling against Dean's. 

Dean didn't have to obey Cas. He had done nothing wrong and he didn't have to tell him either but he just couldn't help but obey Cas.

He kept his face down but raised his eyes to look into Cas'.

“Now you want to tell me what the problem is?” Cas asked.

Unaware of when it happened, Dean now realized that he was caged against the desk at the front of their office, with Castiel's hands on either side of him and his were on Cas' chest clutching tightly at the fabric beneath his hands.

Dean lowered his eyes again.

“DEAN!” 

Cas' voice was sharp and demanding and Dean flinched before blurting out,

“Ihaveauniformkink, Sorry!” He closed his eyes tightly. 

When Cas didn't say anything for a while, he slowly opened his eyes and met Castiel's. His gaze had darkened and were filled with lust.

“C...Cas...” Dean started slowly.

“Don't be nervous, Dean.” Cas finally said. “And, if it makes you feel better... I have a panty kink.” He continued.

Dean's eyebrows shot up as he searched Castiel's gaze.

“You like wearing 'em?” He asked, voice low.

“No...” Cas said as his eyes gazed down his body, stopping at the slight bulge in his jeans.

“Oh... OH!” He dropped his gaze again and felt his cheeks heat up again.   
“Would you... uh... would you maybe like to try on a pair for me sometime?” Cas asked, his turn to be nervous. 

“I... Um... Yeah...” He trails off meeting Cas' gaze again. Great now he was having fantasies of Cas arresting him for wearing panties in a public place and then fucking him hard over one of their cars.

“Great, but first I'd like to take you out on a date. Would you like that?” Cas asked.

“Yea, that sounds awesome.” Dean said.

“Good, I'll see you tonight then.” He answered.

He then leaned in and briefly kissed Dean's mouth. He moved back just barely, but enough to give Dean the chance to still push him away if he wants. Instead, Dean moved one of his hands from Cas' chest to the back of his neck and pulled him close again. He tilted his head and kissed Cas again, giving as good as he got. Cas couldn't help but buck his hip against Dean's which earned him a soft moan into his mouth as a reward. Dean want to feel more of Cas, so he boldly grabbed the hands that were on the desk behind him and brought them to rest on his ass instead. He felt Cas' growl rumble through his chest rather than hear it. Cas grabbed his ass and squeezed, bringing Dean closer to his hardening dick. Dean broke the kiss after the need to breathe got too much and moaned as Cas kneaded his ass softly. 

“Fuck Cas.” Dean whimpered as Cas sucked on his neck. Dean threaded his one hand's fingers through Cas' hair and the other cupped his neck.

“After our date baby.”

Dean's fingers tightened in his hair at the term of endearment and he bucked his hips against Castiel's.

“So what? You're just gonna leave me here all wanting and hard for you?” Dean asked teasingly, but also a little desperately.

“Trust me, I don't want to but I'm gonna have too.” Cas said.

Dean whined, “C'mon Cas noo, I want you now.”

“You barely know me baby.” Cas said smirking.

“I know you enough, now fuck me pleasee!” 

Cas' smirk turned into a growl and before he could lean in to kiss Dean again they heard a honk outside.

“Fuck.” Cas said as he moved back. “That's my ride. I need to go.”

Dean pouted.

“After our date, promise.” Cas said kissing Dean once more before stepping away. 

“I'm holding you to that!” Dean yelled out after him. “And be careful out there!” 

Cas smiled and left thinking of what was to come. He got in the car and his partner looked at him.

“Ooh looks like someone got some!!” He said waggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up Gabe, just drive.” 

“What you're not gonna tell your partner? Fine then tell your big brother at least.”

“Gabrielll!”

“Fine but don't think this conversation is over, right now we have a case.”

Inside Dean adjusted his pants and went to work on his cars thinking about what was going to happen tonight. God he hoped that Cas wouldn't have time to change out of his uniform...

**Author's Note:**

> So whatda y'all think?   
> Kudos and reviews are love... :3  
> also leave a comment if you would like part two with the actual sexy sexy times, after their date of course.


End file.
